The Secret of Moms Chair
by Seriousastronaut93
Summary: Scott is woken in the night by a distraught brother and discovers a secret that involves the whole family.
1. CHAPTER ONE

CHAPTER ONE:

"Cotty, wake up!"

Scott groaned as he felt a little hand run through his hair, he struggled to open his eyes, and saw the silhouette of his youngest brother sitting on the end of his bed,"Whats wrong Allie?" Scott sat up quickly when he saw tear tracks on Alan's face, "Alan?" Alan gasped and threw himself onto Scott, sobbing. As Scott rubbed Alan's back, he thought as to what could cause such a reaction. "Alan, did you dream of mom?" Alan's head bobbed up and down, "miss her" he said as he sniffled, he shifted his head so it was over Scot's heart.

Scott kissed the blonde head, "me too Sprout." he looked down and saw Alan playing with a locket, "where'd you get that Sprout?" Alan looked up, "mommy's chair." Scott raised an eyebrow, "you wanna show me?" Alan nodded, and climbed off Scott and led the way to the dining room/lounge.

He walked over to the big rocker and pointed to one of the smooth arm rests, Scott looked at Alan with a worried expression, he turned to look at the clock, and out of the corner of his eye he saw Alan motion with his hand and press his hand under the seat.

Scott lunged toward the chair when he saw the top of the seat slide open. He peered in the seat, and drew in a sharp breath. In the seat, nestled among a large piece of fabric, (which he recognized as the blanket she would use on stormy nights, but that's another story) was her jewelry box, a photo album, a Bible, and other items, all wrapped up.

Scott picked one up, and read the label that was written in his mothers neat handwriting, 'Virge' he picked up another, 'Johnny' he dropped them and sank to the floor, holding the blanket from the bottom the seat, he let out a sob and buried his face in it.

Alan looked up at his older brother, and wiped his nose, he quirked an eyebrow when he saw Scott pull out the blanket. He picked up his locket and looked at it again when he heard a sob from his big brother, he looked up and saw tears streaming from Scott's eyes, "Cotty?" he waited until Scott's eyes were turned to him, then he reached into the seat, and pulled out the photo album. "whats up Sprout?" Alan walked towards Scott, his arms holding the album out to the crying teen, "you wanna look?" Alan nodded, and sat on Scott's lap as he opened the album.

Scott opened the album and let his fingers run over the picture, it was their mother on her wedding day. "mommy pretty."

Alan looked up at Scott and nuzzled his head under Scott's chin, "Hey Sprout, lets look at this later, okay?" Alan nodded and Scott snapped the book shut, he leant forward and peered into the seat. "did yo open your box?" Alan nodded, and took off the locket, "foun' dis."

Scott took the locket from Alan and inspected it. It was a unique make, in the shape of a car, a race car. Scott looked up and motioned Alan closer. He waited until Alan was leaning over, when he opened it, a picture of their family, the last family picture they took, before Lucy had died, and a picture of Jeff and Lucy holding Alan in a hospital room, which was merged into one from their honeymoon.

Scott looked up at Alan who was peering at the pictures with a smile on his face, "Alan" He looked up, don't take this off, kay?" Alan nodded, then paused, "what about bath time Cotty?" Scott chuckled, "yea, you can take it off for bath time, and swim time," Alan nodded, and put the locked around his neck.

Alan turned and reached into the seat and pulled out another box, he sniffed and held it out to his brother, "Cotty, dis yours." Scott smiled and gently took the box from Alan, he opened it, and gently smiled when he saw what lay inside nestled safely with one of his mothers handkerchiefs and a key.


	2. CHAPTER TWO

CHAPTER TWO:

John woke with a start, he looked down at the end of his bed and saw two lumps, he grinned, "Virge, Gordo?" he poked the lumps, and was awarded with identical groans, "C'mon guys wake up!" Virgil peeked out of the blanket, "but its too early!"

John sighed, and flicked the lump he assumed was Virgil's foot, "okay, what time is it?" Gordon popped up, "Summer Time!" Virgil pushed his head out of the blanket, and glared at his brother, "your grounded," Gordon and John burst out laughing, "you cant ground me, your not Scott."

John rolled off of his bed, and landed on the floor with a thud, "oof!" "Johnney, you alright?" John winced, and rubbed his butt, "yea, my butt hurts though."

TBTBTBTB

Scott glanced up sharply when he head a thud, putting down his box, he looked at Alan, assured that he was sleeping soundly, curled up on the lazy boy, got up and walked down the hallway, and peering into Johns room, he swallowed a laugh when he saw John lying on the floor rubbing his butt.

Hearing Virgils voice, Scott peered around the door, and saw Gordon rollling on Johns bed, laughing so hard his face was as flaming red, and Virgil leaning over the side of the bed with a concerned look on his face, Scott stuffed a fist into his mouth to stop the laughter spilling out of his mouth.

Deciding that he he had waited long enough, he walked into the room, almost doubling over in laughter, he leaned down, and was in the process of helping John off the floor, when he heard another thud. Looking up, he saw that Gordon had also fallen off the bed.

"Guys, I need you to come into the lounge." John looked at Scott, still rubbing his butt, "why?" "well for one thing the floor is padded." Gordon burst out laughing and fell to the floor, holding his sides. " "Gordo, get up," Virgil pulled at Gordon's arm, Gordon nodded, "I'm trying" trying, and failing to get up, Scott grabbed his ankles, and pulled him out of the room, down the hall, and into the lounge.

Dropping his brothers ankles, he put his hand over Gordon's mouth "don't wake Allie up, okay?"

Gordon eyed Scott and nodded, "what are we doing in here Scott?" John whispered, "look around John, does anything look out of place, or different?" John shook his head as he slowly looked around the room, "no, I dont see anything...' he turned around '….Oh wait! Moms chair!" Scott nodded, "Alan showed me."

The boys walked towards the chair, and slowly tip toed around their sleeping baby brother. "Whats in there?" Virgil whispered, Scott reached his hand into the chair, and pulled out the photo album, "you remember this John?"

John scrunched his brow, "yea, I do remember mom making that," Gordon looked over Johns shoulder, "what is it?" Virgil pinged Gordon's head, "its a photo album dummy." "ohh" John rolled his eyes, "yea...oh."


	3. CHAPTER THREE

CHAPTER THREE

Virgil reached into the seat and picked up his small box, "from mom?" he looked up at Scott, yea buddy," Scott ruffled his hair, "open it" Virgil nodded, and gently peeled back the wrapper, putting his handwritten name tag in his pocket. He picked up a key, and looked at Scott questionably, Scott shrugged, and looked at John in time to see him pull a similar key out of his box, "we each have one." he said answering his brother's silent questions, "whats it for?" Gordon asked, pulling his key out of his box, and fiddling with the string that was tied through it, "looks like necklace," a small voice piped up, four heads whipped around and saw Alan sitting on their fathers chair sucking his thumb. "a necklace huh?" Alan nodded, "mine is like that." he pulled a key out of his pajama shirt, and held it up for his brothers to see, "mines got a car on it."

Gordon squinted at his, "mine has a squid on it," Virgil looked at his key, "piano keys merged with musical notes." John looked up, "solar system" Scott smiled, "air force fighter jets" John leaned forward, "is there a box for dad?" Scott peered into the box, "yea there is, and a slightly bigger box for Grandma."

Alan walked towards the seat, tripping on Gordon's feet, and landing on Virgils lap, his hand landing in a very unfortunate spot for Virgil.

Virgil howled, and fell down holding himself protectively, "OWWW Allie!!"

Alan frowned, "sorry Virge" Virgil groaned, and rolled onto his knees, "its okay, but dont do that again!" Alan nodded, "Kay"

Alan stood up, and walked to the seat, pulling out the Bible, he traced his finger across the inscription on the front of it, 'The Tracy Family Bible' "whats this Cotty?" Scott glanced up, and smiled when he saw the big black book, "its a very good book, when this is over I'll read some if it to you." Alan nodded, and flicked it open to stare mesmerized at a picture of their family

Scott looked at Virgil, "what was in your box?" Virgil looked up, "a key" Scott rolled his eyes, "we all got a key, what else did you get?"

Virgil shook his head and wiped his eyes, there was no way he was showing this to his brothers.

to be continued...


	4. CHAPTER FOUR

CHAPTER FOUR

Gordon put the key around his neck, and looked in his box, his breathe caught, it was a picture of his first swim competition, when his mom had helped train him and he had won first place. He smiled as he remembered that day, and looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder, "you okay Fish?" Scott asked, ruffling his hair, Gordon nodded, noticing how tired his older brother was.

. "You okay Scott?" Scott rubbed a hand over his tired face, " I don't know Gords." Getting a glimpse of the clock behind his brothers head, he asked " what time did Allie wake you?" Scott yawned "about 11:45, why?" Gordon smiled. " Its 2:30"

"oh" "yea."

Scott looked up at the rest of his brothers, and saw the various emotions flittering across their faces, as well as how tired they looked. He looked at Alan and saw him looking at the family Bible running his finger over Lucy's handwriting. "Mom's handwriting was pretty." Virgil looked up, "yea it was."

Scott sat next to Alan and ruffled his hair, "hey Sprout" Alan looked up with sleepy eyes, "can you read me some Scotty?" He glanced around and saw his brothers all looking at him expectantly, "okay... but in my room" he stood up and held out his arms for Akan, and started walking quietly down the hallway to his room, Gordon skipped silently beside him " Scott, will you read it like mom used to?" Scott nodded, "okay Gords.".

Scott sat on his bed and lifted the book onto his lap. "Open it Scotty!" Alan said from his elbow. Scott smiled and opened the Bible, memories hitting him with every breath. " Mommy was pretty" Scott started at the voice in his ear. He looked down and saw the last family photos picture with Grandpa and Grandma. "Yea she was."

Scott turned the page and smiled. "Genesis chapter one, In the beginning, God created the heavens and the earth...' '...to keep the way of the tree of life." He gently closed the Bible, marking where he finished, and put it on the lamp stand. "John" he shook the blonde and saw him wake with a start, "you take Virgil and Gordon?" John nodded and passed Alan to Scott. As Scott lifted him up, Alan opened his eyes, "can you read more tomorrow?" Scott looked at John, and saw the blonde nod. " Yea we can read more tomorrow." Alan smiled and snuggled into Scott's shoulder.

As John leant over to shake Gordon awake, a hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him off balance, "what the...?" He stopped speaking when he heard a giggle escape the red head. John shook his head, and looked over at Virgil who was smirking. "C'mon guys... we've got to go to bed now." Virgil dragged himself off of the bed and stood in the doorway, "maybe you should pull him" he suggested. John beckoned him over and they both grabbed an ankle, and pulled him out of the room


End file.
